


you've become my world (and I'll spend my life exploring)

by mjonesing (klassmartin)



Series: Sixty Minutes Challenge [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, such awkward babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klassmartin/pseuds/mjonesing
Summary: She said, "I love you."For the very first time. Wow.It’s probably only been a few seconds, but it also feels like a few hours, and all he’s done it gape dumbly at her.So he shouldn’t really be surprised when she stiffly says, "Okay. See you Monday, dork."And she slams the door in his face.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Sixty Minutes Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777423
Comments: 20
Kudos: 92





	you've become my world (and I'll spend my life exploring)

**Author's Note:**

> I did another 60 minute challenge because I’m not writing enough right now (said sarcastically, I’m writing way too much) and I couldn’t stop thinking of awkward declarations.
> 
> But also because Third time's a charm just hit 100 kudos! Yay! Thank you so much!
> 
> Title from I Only See You - Benton Paul

"I love you."

It's the end of a beautiful summer day - it hasn't stopped raining, but he spent it with his girlfriend. They'd wandered around an art gallery and Michelle had delighted in describing the intricacies of each piece. He can't recall a single thing she said that made any sense, but the way her eyes had sparkled made every second worth it.

Next, they'd run through the puddles and hidden out in a corner booth at her favourite café. His socks are still wet, though he's barely noticed, what with the way Michelle had picked out his favourite order without asking. She'd drunk this strange florally scented tea and pulled out the book he'd bought her last week because the cover was cute and he thought she'd like it. Juggling the mug, the book and holding his hand was tricky but she made it seem easy. Peter spent the time torn between trying to finish that impossible level on his phone and staring at her with a major case of heart eyes.

An hour later she'd declared she was hungry, and they'd strolled to the diner a block away from her home. They shared a stack of waffles and Michelle kissed away the whipped cream stuck to his lip.

She's very distracting when she kisses him. His mind feels settled, content with focusing solely on the feel of her mouth moving with his. His heart, however, feels like it's riding the most complex, life-threatening roller-coaster in the universe. It's all he can manage to hold on tight and hope he survives.

The walk back to her apartment was full of him rambling on and on about what they should do next weekend, and maybe she could come over Monday after school to study? He's always trying to find ways to spend more time with her, even though it rarely requires more than just asking her to hang out. She gets this cute little smile every time, like she still can't believe he wants to be with her, even though they've been dating for months now.

He'd kissed her once and she'd kissed him twice and he'd reluctantly let go of her hand as he turned to walk away, fiddling with the strap of his backpack as he thinks of where is best to change around here, and then she'd called his name and said -

_Oh._

She said, "I love you."

For the very first time.

Wow.

It’s probably only been a few seconds, but it also feels like a few hours, and all he’s done it gape dumbly at her.

So he shouldn’t really be surprised when she stiffly says, "Okay. See you Monday, dork."

And she slams the door in his face.

"Wait, MJ -"

Ah, shit. He's really screwed this up.

It's not like Peter doesn't know how he feels. He's been achingly aware that he's in love with her since last month, when he'd had to leave town for something Avengers related. She'd kissed him like he was her oxygen and as he held her close, she'd whispered, "Come home safe, okay?"

The way she said it made him realise that home wasn't just a place.

He'd fought tirelessly to be able to return to her arms, and he'd slept more peacefully with her wrapped around him than he had in years.

Loving Michelle is like a sunrise. The adoring way she touches him can chase away the darkness; the warmth of her gaze eases the chill that sometimes made his insides ache. She's beautiful to watch and always makes him marvel over the essence of her - smart and witty and unforgiving, with a debilitating weakness for sugar and his lips worshipping hers; her knuckles; her chest; her thighs.

Loving Michelle has been his most poorly kept secret.

He's only refrained from telling her because he's been waiting for this; the moment she was ready to say it, too.

And instead of all the ways he planned on responding, he'd been a giant dumbass.

He can fix this. He _will_ fix this.

She doesn't answer his knock at the door so he swings around the building to her bedroom window. It's unlocked, something she began doing when they'd first started dating and he couldn't resist visiting her during patrols. Through the glass he can’t help but watch her adorably pace in frustration for a moment, muttering under her breath about something that sounds a lot like his name.

Then he remembers what he's supposed to be doing.

He taps on the glass and she screams.

Michelle yanks open the window and glares at him. "Peter, what the fuck -"

"I love you too! Just, uh, wanted to let you know."

Michelle stares at him, crouched in the space of her window for the whole world to see because they’re ten floors up and he hasn’t got his suit on - but he’s there anyway, telling her he loves her.

He doesn't care. He'd risk anything for her.

Michelle's jaw is hanging open, and Peter kinda wants to kiss her back to life. Instead, he grins and says, "Okay. See you Monday!"

"Peter!" Michelle grabs a fistful of his rain coat to stop him jumping away. She drags him through the window with extraordinary strength. "You don't get to just say that and -"

"Leave? Little bit hypocritical there, MJ."

Her scowl slowly melts away, replaced by the softest smile he's ever seen on her. "You love me?"

"I love you." Peter presses his palm against hers, letting his fingers fall into the spaces between hers. She uses her grip on his clothes to pull him closer, her forehead falling to rest against his.

"I love you, too." Their noses brush. Their hearts pound in unison. "How did we become so corny?"

Peter's still grinning, overcome with happiness. "We're a terrible influence on each other."

"I'm fine with it if you are."

He strokes a thumb over her jaw, fingers curling into the damp hair at the nape of her neck. "I think I can live with it."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr at mjonesing


End file.
